


Corazon

by MrsBartonBarnes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, M/M, Protective Steve, Scary Movies, Sleeping Tony, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBartonBarnes/pseuds/MrsBartonBarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story about Tony falling asleep on Steve during a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corazon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is literally the first thing I have ever in my life written. Seriously. ( After years of reading fanfiction.....) Don't kill me if its shitty. I just love Steve/Tony and want to write a bit. Let me know what you think! :)  
> -MrsBB
> 
> Also, Im new to AO3. Comment, get to know me, Im friendly! :)  
> If I don't suck, I can do requests :)

" Tony, grab an extra blanket please".

Tony sighed as he doubled back a few paces to get the extra blanket Steve was asking for from his position on the couch. They were watching a movie together at the communal living room while they waited for the rest of the team to join them for team game night. Tony was the one who thought to show Steve Friday the 13th as they waited. It was one of Tony's favorite scary movies and Steve hadn't seen it yet.

Now though, as Tony walked to join Steve on the couch with the blanket, he wasn't so sure he would make it through the movie, let alone make it to game night. 

As Tony settled down, sitting so close to Steve he was practically on his lap, he thought of how he hadn't slept very well these past few days. The Avengers had been called out to stop a crazy biologist who had unleashed a gas in New York that made people go crazy. The fight was over quickly but the day after there had been some major problems at SI that had required Tony's immediate presence. The result? Nights where Tony slept two or three hours while his waking time was spent in his office desperately trying to control the situation.

Steve, Tony's mother hen of a fiance, hadn't been too happy at the resulting dark circles under Tony's eyes. In fact, he had tried many times to drag him to bed with no success. He'd even tried to seduce Tony and fuck him into exhaustion but Tony had declined and continued making calls and visits to SI. And wasn't that a shocker, considering Tony was pretty much ready to go for Steve at any time.

But Tony was invested in SI, no matter what anyone said. Thankfully, the situation was mostly under control. Hence, team game night. It was both to celebrate the successful defeat of the crazy biologist and a chance for the team to see Tony. 

Once Tony and Steve settled down, cuddling down in the couch, Steve turned to kiss Tony chastely on the lips and asked Jarvis to play the movie.

As the movie played, Steve noticed how much Tony was leaning on him. Not that he minded, of course. When Tony and Steve had first started dating way back, Steve had been relieved to find out Tony loved affection just as much as he did. Steve knew he himself was a tactile person and so he had worried that he would need to back off in order to not smother Tony. Thankfully, the opposite had been true. Tony LOVED to cuddle and always wanted to be touching Steve one way or another when they were in the same room. Steve adored him for it, the team were affectionately disgusted by it. 

Halfway through the movie, Steve felt Tony sag into his side. Concerned he looked down to find Tony's head tucked under Steve's arm, face pressed against his chest. Completely asleep. 

"Tony?", Steve whispered at him. 

But Tony just quietly snored in response. Amused and slightly worried that Steve hadn't really thought that after these past few days Tony would rather sleep than hang out, Steve looked at the ceiling and asked, 

" Jarvis? Stop the movie please. And when the team gets here tell them we can have game night tomorrow, once Tony has rested. Im taking him to bed."

" Certainly Captain", Jarvis replied quietly, already dimming the lights and lighting the path to the master suite. 

Steve, moving gently so as to not disturb Tony, quickly got up and got his arms under Tony's limbs. If Tony had been awake, he'd have made a joke about being picked up like a princess. Asleep, Steve was free to hold him as he pleased. Once he had Tony secure and tight against him, he walked toward their room. 

Once there, he used one arm to strip the bed covers back while the other held the still sleeping Tony. Super soldier muscles had plenty of uses. Steve put Tony down gently, and once he was on the bed took of his shoes and all of his clothes, leaving him only in navy boxer briefs. He covered him with the blankets and left to the bathroom to get himself ready for bed, dropping his clothes as he went to leave himself in his black boxers.

When he came back, Steve saw Tony had moved to lay on his side facing the edge of the bed. He smirked, and quietly asked Jarvis to black out the room. Crawling on all fours, Steve got on the bed and positioned himself behind Tony to spoon him. He pulled Tony flush against his body and sighed in contentment. 

Tony was already deep in sleep, but Steve was bright awake. It was only around 8 o'clock, way to early for any of the avengers to be in bed. But Steve knew how much Tony worked himself to the ground for both SI and the team. He pressed his nose behind Tony's ear and inhaled the scent of his cologne and the scent of just pure Tony. 

" Sweet dreams, Corazon", he whispered to the back of Tony's neck. Tony just positioned himself closer to Steve, if that was even possible.

Sometimes, Steve loved Tony so much he wondered how he ever did it without him. But now with him in his arms, peaceful, serene....Steve thought he would do anything in his power to make sure they would never be apart. 

Fin


End file.
